


take it all

by orro



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orro/pseuds/orro
Summary: Victor is serious about his offer.





	take it all

**Author's Note:**

> Porting tumblr ficlets before it implodes.

Victor asks about his favorite songs when Yuri is trying to warm up. He badgers him at lunch about the best colors to wear on ice. And then he walks into the locker shower to question him about his jump success rate.

Yuri is ready to punch him when he notices how Victor watches. He nods in approval as Yuri keeps to his triples. And when Yuri spends an entire afternoon dutifully working on his spins, Victor beams as he cools down.

Yuri shivers in front of him.

Victor is serious about his offer.

And Yuri will take it all.


End file.
